Encerrados
by Jesy Black
Summary: Yuri se queda encerrado en un armario cerca de la pista en el Skate Canada, no se esperaba que Jean-Jacques Leroy lo encontrara...y debido a su estupidez ambos quedaran encerrados. (Contenido R18, lenguaje adulto, lenguaje sexual, sexo pre-marital)


Yuri Plisetsky había estado todo el día entrenado en aquellas enormes pistas de Montral, próximo a la competencia del Skate Canada, que sería en dos días. Había decidido viajar temprano y ponerse a reconocer la pista, además de practicar durante las noches uno de sus prometedores programas. Yuri tuvo que soportar todo el día a Jean Jacques Leroy hablando sobre si mismo contantemente, tuvo que retener sus deseos de golpearlo contra el duro hielo debajo de sus patines, tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar alguna blasfemia contra el patinador canadiense de veinte años. Y es que, nuevamente, después de un año de su debut senior, a Yuri Plisetsky le había tocado volver a competir junto al hombre en todas las categorías.  
Primero, el Skate Canada en montreal, luego, la copa Rostelecom en Moscú y posteriormente en Marsella, Francia, los vería brillar en el Grand Prix final, porque seguramente ambos calificarían. Lo único que le relajaba es que en Rostelecom vería a Otabek y tendría al menos con quien hablar.

Ya había pasado las seis de la tarde y Yuri continuaba allí, Yakov le había pedido que cuando termine, le dijera al guardia de seguridad que cierre todo, además que esa noche tendría una cita con su ahora "novia", Lilia, por lo que no iría a dormir, lo cual le produjo al adolescente montones de arcadas. Salió de la pista, se colocó los protectores y caminó para los vestuarios, se cambió de ropa y se colocó la chaqueta dispuesto a irse, pero un ruido lo alertó, venía de uno de los salones de prensa los cuales servían para que luego de salir de la pista durante el campeonato, pudieran ser entrevistados los atletas. Yuri no pudo evitar su curiosidad y entró para ver como estaba ambientado, normalmente no se le dejaba entrar a los atletas antes del día acordado, porque estaban preparando y arreglando el sector, pero la emoción de ver la decoración pudo con él y entró. Se sorprendió ante tanta belleza, estaba todo muy bien acomodado, además las paredes revestidas con tonos amarillentos, lo que él, que amaba el animal print, lo hizo sonreír por la emoción. Dejó su mochila en una de las sillas y se dirigió hacia los armarios donde se guardaban algunos de los patines y trajes de los competidores. Abrió una de las puertas del armario principal y notó que habían varias cuchillas y botas acomodadas, quería tocarlas o al menos verla más de cerca cuando de repente la puerta se cerró detrás de él y el golpeó tan fuerte que cayó el picaporte.

—¿Pero qué...demonios? —murmuró, buscado al tanteo la perilla, la encontró inmediatamente pero esta no anclaba en el agujero donde iba—. Mierda, seguramente le falta un tornillo, pero en esta oscuridad...aaagh mierda ¡AYUDA! —gritó golpeando la puerta, pero eso logró que la otra manija se cayera del otro lado—. ¡Mierda, mierda!

Yuri se daba cuenta de su estupidez, no solo estaba metido en un lugar donde nadie revisaría hasta dentro de dos días, sino que no había llevado su mochila con él y por ende su celular, por lo cual no podía llamar a Yakov o a alguien para que vaya a rescatarlo. Ojala tuviera algo de conciencia social, tal vez se llevaría mejor con varios de los empleados que trabajaban ahí y podían ir a buscarlo cuando encontraran sus cosas regadas por todos lados.

A Yuri no le quedó otra que sentarse en el suelo y esperar, quedándose profundamente dormido en el acto. Pasaron al menos unas pocas horas o eso creía Yuri, cuando sintió el rechinido de la puerta, la luz alumbró su rostro y los pasos se acercaron para mirarlo de cerca. Yuri se despertó y pegó un salto al ver que alguien había entrado, la felicidad inundó sus ojos y no le importaba que fuera Jean-Jacques Leroy el que lo hubiera rescatado, se sentía enormemente feliz de poder salir de allí.

—¡JJ! Nunca estuve tan feliz de verte, por dios te am-...—pero antes que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta esta se cierra y cae nuevamente la manija del lado exterior—. ¡TE ODIO! ¡GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL! —le golpeó en el pecho.

—Sabía que eras algo bipolar, pero te demoraste un segundo de pasar de "te amo" a "te odio".

—¡Idiota, estamos encerrados! —gruñó señalando la puerta.

—No creo, solo tienes que tomar la perilla y abrir.

—Bien genio ¿crees que no lo hice? —Yuri le entrega la perilla para que Jean intente abrir la puerta, y este la tomó en sus manos.

—Abriré —susurra mientras coloca el mango en su lugar dispuesto a abrirlo, pero al darse cuenta que no podía simplemente se queda paralizado—. No puedo.

—No me digas.

—¡AYUDA, AYUDA! —golpeó la puerta ferozmente, pero no parecía haber nadie que lo pueda ayudar del otro lado.

—¿Viniste con alguien? ¿Tus papás saben que estas aquí?

—No, mis papás se fueron a cenar y me dijeron que vaya a casa, volví porque deje mis llaves en la gaveta y escuché unos ruidos, me acerqué y vi que la perilla de la puerta estaba caida, cuando abri la puerta y te vi, entré.

—¿Al menos tienes tu celular?

—No, lo dejé junto a mis cosas en el vestuario, no pensé que iba a quedarme encerrado como un idiota aquí —se tira el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Tu tienes el celular?

—¿Hm? Ah, sí, si lo tengo, pero preferí quedarme aquí encerrado a dormir una siesta para que nadie me moleste y no usarlo como un completo imbécil —susurró con sarcasmo.

—Entonces úsalo para sacarnos de aquí —Yuri suspiró.

—¿No entiendes el sarcasmo, verdad? Ahora tiene sentido de porque siempre sonríes cuando se burlan de ti los demás —gruñó y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Esperar aquí hasta que alguien nos rescate o morir por inanición, lo que ocurra primero.

—Bueno, no creo que dures mucho ¿cuánto pesas? ¿Veinte kilos?

—Sí JJ, Veinte kilos que patearán tu jarabeado trasero sino te sientas y cierras la puta boca —el joven canadiense no dice nada, simplemente se sienta a esperar que alguien se dé cuenta que faltaban dos patinadores.

—¿Yakov sabe que estas aquí?

—Probablemente no, esta con la vieja de Lilia en una cita romántica —bufa y comienza a jugar con los botones de su camisa

—¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

—No lo sé, yo por mi parte creo que dormiré una siesta.

—Espera Yuri, si te duermes ¿qué haré yo? No me gusta estar encerrado en un lugar así —señala el espacio que comparten.

—¿Eres claustrofóbico?

—Algo así —susurró—. Cuando tenía diez años estaba jugando con mi hermano mayor y de repente sin querer toqué algunos botones del ascensor, la cuestión, es que de la desesperación por querer volver al piso donde estaba mi familia, toqué el stop y quedó el ascensor atorado entre los pisos cuatro y cinco. Estuve ahí varias horas hasta que vinieron a rescatarme.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Para que sepas por qué tengo miedo a los lugares cerrados —susurró Jean y se recostó en la pared—. Además hablando el tiempo pasa más rápido.

—No me interesa tu vida, Leroy, así que cierra la boca —susurró y se acomodó un poco para dormir, cuando escuchó a JJ estornudar—. ¿Hm? No me digas que eres tan idiota como para enfermarte...realmente tienes cerebro de miel de maple.

—No, no estoy —estornuda—. No estoy resfriado.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que eres tú.

—¿Eh? Eso no tiene sentido, rey idiota —gruñó molesto.

—No, no, me refiero al gato...soy alérgico a los gatos ¿tú tienes un gato, no?

—¿Eres alérgico a los gatos? Eso es nuevo —comentó y comenzó a sacarse los pelos de su gata—. Tengo una gatita de un año, se llama Puma Tiger Scorpion.

—Lindo nombre —susurró con sarcasmo, Yuri lo captó y bufó.

—Pero le digo Potya, porque la perra no le gusta ese nombre largo y quiere que la llame Potya —Jean se ríe ante este comentario—. ¿Tienes mascotas?

—Sí, tenía un pajarito, pero cuando era muy pequeño, un día se murió, se llamaba JJ.

—¿Por qué todo lo que te rodea tiene que ser relacionado a ti?

—Le gustaba cuando le cantaba —suspiró—. Pero falleció hace unos años, me sentí muy triste por eso.

—Bueno, cuando se muere una mascota es triste —comenta el rubio—. Yo no sé que haría sin Potya, ella es mi compañía en St Petesburgo.

—Oh, es verdad, tu familia es de Moscú ¿verdad?

—Decidí mudarme solo a St Petesburgo cuando tenía diez años, entonces he estado viviendo con mis entrenadores, principalmente con Yakov, quien se encarga de cuidarme, pero a los catorce comencé a vivir solo.

—¿Solo? No es peligroso para un chico de tu edad —Yuri le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Ah es verdad, yo tendría más miedo de ti que tú de cualquier otro maleante.

—Hasta ahora nadie se me ha acercado a robarme —sonríe de costado—. Me gustaría comprarme una moto cuando tenga 18 años, y recorrer las carreteras.

—¿Otabek te metió esa idea?

—No, yo ya la tenía, me pareció interesante que alguien también ame las motos y le guste recorrer el mundo con ellas, por eso Otabek se me hace interesante —miró a Jean—. Al menos no es un canadiense idiota con cerebro de jarabe de maple que habla constantemente de sí mismo.

—Hmmm...si... —susurró, hasta que comenzó a conectar frases—. ¿Espera, estás hablando de mi?

—Noooo, ¡que va!

—Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué no te agrado? Yo le caía bien a Otabek cuando estaba practicando en Canadá, hasta nos hicimos amigos o algo así, bueno, él siempre me ignoraba, pero salíamos a comer juntos o cosas así, aunque él se sentaba lejos de mi ¡pero salíamos juntos del local!

—¿Por qué ves todo tan positivo? La gente parece odiarte y aun así le sonríes ¿eres idiota? —preguntó Yuri con un gesto de desaprobación, Jean piensa.

—Creo que el mundo es más feliz si tenemos una actitud positiva, aunque nos lastimen mucho, debemos mostrar la mejor cara, tal vez después de cinco puñaladas, te dan una caricia.

—No entiendo eso, me enfermas —gruñó y se mantuvo en silencio un rato más, comenzaba a hacer frio, debido a que nadie estaba en la sala y que habían dejado abierta la puerta a la pista, el frío del aire acondicionado que se usaba para mantener las pistas de hielo habían entrado hasta ese pequeño cuartucho. Tiritó y se abrazó a si mismo.

—¿Tienes frio?

—¡No, para nada genio! —nuevamente con esa actitud.

—Si quieres mi chaqueta puedo dártela, yo no tengo tanto frío.

—Soy ruso, los rusos nos congelamos y aun así empedamos —gruñó, pero el cuerpo decía todo lo contrario.

—Anda —susurró sacándose la chaqueta—. Toma la chaqueta.

—No.

—Yuri, te vas a congelar y no quiero que eso pase, toma la maldita chaqueta.

—¡Oblígame idiota!

—Escucha Yuri, no quiero pelear, toma la chaqueta, póntela y el frio se irá.

—Ya te dije que no —otra vez el gruñido animal parecido al de un tigre se escuchó, Jean estaba un poco con la paciencia colmada, es verdad que sonreía mucho y trataba de ver lo positivo, pero era claro que Yuri se estaba congelando y que no aceptara su chaqueta era bastante despreciable.

—¡Póntelo!

—¡Que no!

—¡Póntelo o te la pongo yo!

—¡Pónmela si tienes tantos huevos! —Yuri y Jean se quedaron mirándose, claramente no se daban cuenta de la interpretación que podía tener sus dichos, inmediatamente el menor se sonrojó y le quita la campera de las manos—. Me la pondré yo.

—Sí, mejor... —susurró Jean sentándose nuevamente—. Sería raro si te la pusiera yo —el menor supo que la conversación no iba directamente a la chaqueta, pero que estaba disfrazada con ella.

—No me molestaría si me la pusieras...digo, la chaqueta —gruñó, ante su propia confesión—. Aunque tienes novia claro esta y seguramente ella quisiera, ya sabes, la chaqueta.

—Bueno, sí...pero yo quería ponértela a ti... —el mayor comienza a reír e inmediatamente hace que Yuri haga una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—¿Nunca...haz puesto...ya sabes, la chaqueta? —preguntó aferrándose un poco al abrigo, Jean se rasca la nuca, nervioso.

—Pues a decir verdad, mi religión no me lo permite, ya sabes, poner la chaqueta antes del matrimonio.

—Esta conversación parece de idiotas ¿no crees? —Jean ríe un poco, mientras se acerca.

—Así que, ¿realmente quieres que te la ponga?

—Tengo dieciseis años, a estas alturas quiero que cualquiera me la ponga, la chaqueta claro está.

—Pero ¿por qué me lo pides a mi? Digo, me odias.

—Hmmm...no te odio —gruñó—. Sólo me molesta tu autoestima alta. Que estés siempre vanagloriándote de todo, es molesto, eres ruidoso y molesto.

—Pero te gusta mi chaqueta.

—¡Ya deja de decir esa mierda, claro que me gusta tu puta chaqueta maldito egocéntrico de mierda! —gruño y se le sentó al lado—. Escucha, no quiero que le digas esto a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo dices, te juro que te la corto con una tijera.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, quiero conservar mi chaqueta muchos años más —el frio aumentaba en la pequeña habitación y Jean ya lo estaba sintiendo.

—Oye...

—¿Hm?

—¿Me dejas sentir la...ya sabes...la chaqueta?

—La traes puesta.

—¡No imbécil! La otra... —susurró, Jean arquea la ceja—. No me mires así, nunca he estado encima de una...nunca he rozado ni tocado una que no sea la mía...y, creo que tengo edad para hacerlo.

—Tienes dieciseis.

—Déjame decidir cuando quiera sentir la puta cosa ¿de acuerdo? Además estas tiritando de frio y necesitas tu abrigo, dejame subirme encima.

—¿En serio Yuri?

—No te quitaré la virginidad, imbécil, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? —Jean afirma con la cabeza e inmediatamente Yuri se quita la chaqueta de encima, se la entrega a Jean y se sienta encima de las piernas del muchacho, mirando hacia delante y teniendo el miembro oculto del hombre debajo de sus nalgas—. Hmmm...

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

—Cállate, ¿no vas a dejar de alabarte aun en esta situación?

—En esta situación es donde más me alabo jajajaja aaay —Jean frunce el seño cuando siente la mano de Yuri apretándole el miembro con fuerza, el dolor era horrible, pero se lo merecía seguramente—. Ya, ya...lo siento, no volveré a hablar del estupendo miembro que tengo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Jean sonríe pero no dice nada más, puede sentir como Yuri comienza a arquear la espalda y las manos del canadiense se dirigen a las caderas del más joven, apretándola suavemente contra su miembro. Jean no lo ve, pero Yuri se muerde los labios al sentirlo, nunca le había pasado de sentarse encima de una. Se acordaba que cuando era pequeño se sentaba en el regazo de su abuelo, pero no era lo mismo, su abuelo lo sentaba en su pierna derecha, jamás de esa forma. Y aunque en un momento se sentó encima de Victor con el fin de molestarlo, nunca había rozado sus partes nobles. Ahora era directo, Yuri estaba sintiendo esa extremidad que para su entrada era enorme y deliciosa la sensación, comenzó a frotarse suavemente haciéndole gemir.

—¡Aaaagh! —gimió nuevamente y los movimientos se hacían más profundos.

—Yu...Yuri, cálmate o se me levantará y tendremos dos problemas —murmuró intentando no excitarse, pero Yuri no dejó de moverse un instante—. Aaaagh...Yuri...tranquilo —lo detuvo por las caderas, su pene había comenzado a hincharse y endurecerse.

—Mierda Jean, déjame seguir así.

—No puedo, soy virgen y tú también, no te gustaría perder lo más sagrado en un maldito cuartucho en una pista en Canadá ¿o sí?

—Es mi sueño desde que tengo ocho.

—¡Yuri!

—Ya, ya... —gira un poco—. Para mi esas mierdas de la virginidad y pureza no dejan de ser mierdas, quiero que me desflores lo antes posible para hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

—¿No te interesa la virginidad? Yuri, tienes dieciséis años, a esta edad no es apropiado tener relaciones sexuales, soy un hombre de veinte años, comprometido, ese tipo de cosas tendrá efecto a tus relaciones sexuales futuras.

—¿Siempre eres tan hablador? —gruñó levantándose—. Me importa una mierda tú, tu novia y tu religión —se sienta nuevamente encima de él, pero esta vez dándole la cara—. Me importa un carajo todo...¿quieres tener sexo conmigo o no?

—Eso sonó raro...

—¿Quieres o no? —gruñó, Jean pensó unos momentos.

—Por dios, si...

¿Quién iba a decir que Yuri Plisetsky, patinador ruso de dieciséis años, terminaría teniendo sexo en un cuartucho cerca del salón de entrevistas de la pista de Skate Canadá? ¿Quién diría que el hombre con el que tendría la primera experiencia sexual sería Jean Jacques Leroy, el patinador a quien más decía detestar, pero que en ese momento, estaba tan caliente luego de la frotación que no podía ni siquiera pensar? Yuri se dejó desnudar, se dejó tocar, rozar, acariciar y al mismo tiempo, él tocó, acarició y sobre todo se concentró en el miembro viril. Miró fascinado como las caricias suaves en esa zona lo hicieron crecer bastante, hasta el punto que sentía le llegaría hasta el estómago si seguía así. Su pene a comparación del de Jean era muy delgado y pequeño, se frotaban mutuamente mientras besaba su cavidad, Jean preparaba la entrada con sus dedos mojados, chupaba la boca, frotaba el cuerpo y gemía ante la muestra de calidez que hacía que todo el frío del aire acondicionado se disipara.

Yuri gemía, quería tener sexo más que respirar y si no hubiera sido con Jean, el canadiense pensó que probablemente se hubiera entregado a cualquiera y eso lo irritaba un poco, por lo cual decidió tomar la virginidad de Yuri y depositar la suya dentro de este, total, podrían decir mañana que nada pasó, nadie se fijaría en eso y aun faltaban dos días para el skate canada.  
Despego las piernas una de la otra y se adentró una vez que estuvo listo, acarició la entrada dilatada y direccionó su miembro.

—¿Estás seguro? —el chico no contestó, afirmó con la cabeza y ante un empuje, los músculos vibraron y dejaron el paso a Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Para el pequeño ruso, la experiencia era diferente al de meterse sus propios dedos, primero por la inmensidad del miembro y segundo, por la sensación que generaba. Se aferró a la espalda y arañó como un gato la misma ante la invasión. Aferró sus piernas a la cadera fuertemente y pidió el movimiento con un suave susurro. Las embestidas comenzaron, fuertes, profundas, salvajes, temblando en el suelo y transpirando ante cada succión. Se besaron, se mordieron, se chuparon mientras Jean se movía en el interior. No podían detenerse, no querían hacerlo, el canadiense jamás pensó que el sexo fuera tan divertido, tan asfixiante al punto de querer romper ese cuerpo delgado y flexible que tenía delante suyo.

Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos, las embestidas en fuertes golpes contra la pelvis. Los cabellos de Yuri comenzaron a pegarse en el rostro por la traspiración y se veía tan bello como un hada. Jean le lamió el rostro y lo besó en la boca, claramente apasionado ante el hecho de sentir como el menor le devoraba el miembro con su entrada, con su cuerpo.

El joven le pidió que terminara adentro, y cuando Jean comenzó a sentir su propio venir, empezó a frotar fuertemente el pene ajeno para esperar la profunda eyaculación que le hizo tener, para posteriormente sentirse apretado dentro y hacer él mismo lo propio. Estaban agitados, pero querían más, querían hacerlo durante toda la noche que estuvieran hasta quedarse dormidos, total, nadie vendría a rescatarlos hasta el siguiente día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente los ruidos los levantaron, se tuvieron que cambiar rápidamente cuando escucharon voces en el salón, posteriormente Yakov abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos jóvenes cambiados y sudorosos, como si hubieran estado golpeándose o algo así durante toda la noche o eso creía Yakov. Pero algo no estaba bien, fue la coreografa quien se dio cuenta que los jóvenes habían intercambiado zapatillas y que Yuri tenía las de Jean-Jacques y el canadiense las de Yuri, por lo que se entendió que en algún momento se debieron haber quitado la ropa. Aun así la mujer no dijo nada, experimentar sexualmente no era algo que ella le hubiera prohibido a Yuri, aunque no pensó que fuera con la competencia.

—Esos no son tus zapatos —dijo la mujer, cuando Yuri se dio cuenta inmediatamente se los sacó e intercambió con Jean antes que se dieran cuenta los demás—. Escucha Yuri, tu vida sexual a mi no me importa, pero cuídate un poco más, dudo que en ese lugar haya condones —susurró la mujer antes de irse.

El rubio estaba enojado, y gruñó ante lo dicho, como si fuera completamente inocente, pero dentro de sí, estaba esperando la copa Rostelecom, para volver a encerrarse con Jean en el armario, esta vez, apropósito.

 **Fin.**

¡Y AL FIN! Empecé el fic como al mediodía, pero luego me distraje mirando la televisión luego de un agotador día de trabajo y posteriormente lo terminé. Espero que les haya gustado.

Este fic fue echo para el concurso de JYuri world en facebook :)


End file.
